The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a radiant syngas cooler and more particularly, a radiant syngas cooler configured to generate steam.
Conventional radiant syngas coolers are designed with tubes disposed within an inner, annular space of the radiant syngas cooler. The tubes disposed in the annular space of the radiant syngas cooler do not face syngas and hence do not necessarily participate in heat transfer. Additionally, disposing the tubes within the annular space of the radiant syngas cooler may add to the costs associated with constructing the radiant syngas cooler by increasing the diameter of the cooler.